


【宗凛】你与我的誓言（一发完）

by Qisuilin



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qisuilin/pseuds/Qisuilin
Summary: 第一人称，两人高中时期，原作向。
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Yamazaki Sousuke
Kudos: 10





	【宗凛】你与我的誓言（一发完）

山崎宗介，我的挚友，我的同伴。

我一直都喜欢着他。

无论是圣诞夜他笑着对我说下雪时，还是樱花树下拿着扫把扫把打闹的时候。我们既是对手，又是一起游接力，一起参加比赛的队友。

我知道我不该对他有朋友以上的想法。但一个人在澳大利亚看着收到的信寂寞流泪的人除了我还有谁。

我在同龄人里游得算是很好了，身边的朋友也有很多，但我知道，这不够，我真正想要的还有一处没有填满。

直到高三那时，也就是不久前，你作为转校生，真真切切的站在我面前的时候。我才知道，这就是了：

即使是对手，我也想要他以另一种身份留在我身边。

无疾而终的恋爱.....哈...男校的学生居然会有这种烦恼，怎么看都不正常，更何况还是喜欢上了与自己性别相同的友人。

“凛，你又发什么呆。”

不用回头我就知道说话的人是谁。他把手搭在我的肩上，探身看着我。

“你哭了？眼睛这么红。”他瞥到了我书桌里的书，伸手拿了出来。

“要我说你这么爱哭就别看什么爱情小说了吧，《老鼠的一生》？上次你看类似的都已经哭得快脱水——”

“啰嗦！”我揉了揉眼睛，他总是这样，像是以说我的糗事为乐。可我却丝毫生不起来气。

我随着他走出教室，因为一直跟在他身后，所以能看到他的发梢，以及特意整理过的衣领。

那么呆板的一个人，拒绝外校女生告白时也只是不声不响的说一句“抱歉”，可某些时候却又温柔的过分。

自始至终我又怎么能不喜欢上你啊。

我和他一前一后的往游泳馆走去，我一路上心不在焉，脑海里全是我与他的故事连成的幻灯片。

当时宗介对我说“我想要成为你的同伴”的那一刻我全身的血液就开始加速流动了。成为同伴，一起游接力这种话我从来没能想到过能从宗介的口中听到。

理论派的他竟然暂时放下了他那套“自己的成绩才有意义”的想法。我一时间竟然不知道这是好事还是坏事。

我没有回答他那句关于“你说过会答应我一个要求”的话语，即使是那个时候，我依然要求他通过比试证明自己。

然后他赢了。

可我内心依旧惶恐着，我依旧害怕着我与他不欢而散，或是重蹈覆辙当年的争吵。

但我又多么高兴他说想成为我的伙伴。那场比赛我输的心服口服，比试结束后我甚至说得上是心情舒畅。那一瞬间仿佛回到了当年在佐野我们比赛800米自由泳的那个时刻。

就像现在一样——“时间指向整点就开始，输了的周日早起买早点！”

我还是会用无聊的赌注和他来打赌，乐此不疲。宗介也仿佛乐在其中。

“输给我可不要哭鼻子哦。”

“我才不会！”

我拼命的游着，感觉比以往都要快，每次我和他比拼的时候都会有这种感觉，我猜他也一样。

最终是我赢了。

“这可是赌上了难得的赖床机会，早餐就交给你了，宗介！”

他摘下泳镜，无奈的笑了笑：“你可真是爱瞎闹。”  
我并不否认，只是笑的越来越厉害，直到剧烈的咳嗽了起来。

我只是在自己骗自己，我们的关系维持不了多久，自从我喜欢上他那一刻开始，一切就被注定了。

我只有两种选择，胆战心惊如履薄冰的直到结束，或者就这么相安无事的度过这些日子。

我是选择了后者的。至少当时我是这么想的。

可一切都在我得知宗介肩膀受伤后变得不一样了。

那天对于我来说就是个噩梦，当天先是遥出了状况，这已经让我无暇顾及其它。此后宗介说出的话几乎让我如坠冰窟。

“我决定要放弃游泳了。”

那句话像一锤重击一样猛的在我心口砸出了一个洞。

我哭着问他，为什么瞒着我，为什么不告诉我。

为什么，究竟为什么。

这样的话，我连和你站在同一个舞台的机会都没有了啊。

我抓住他的衣襟，靠在他的胸膛上，哭的泣不成声。他甚至还在安慰我，说什么当时跟我说一定会哭，可我现在也是哭的几乎快要虚脱了。

我不知道当天我怎么结束了接力赛。即使那场比赛带给我的感动让我永生难忘，可想起它时的痛苦还是令我心脏抽痛。

所以我决定了。即便是以后再无交集，甚至连基本的朋友关系都维持不了，我也必须说出那句话。

于是训练结束后，待所有人都离开之后。我抓住了宗介的手臂。

他肩膀的伤已经严重的不能游泳了。来泳池也只是帮我一起训练部员。

果不其然，他被我抓的一愣。我垂下眼睑，对他说：“跟我来，我有重要的话要对你说。”

我走的很快，宗介却很轻易的跟上了。那是我们平日里跑步时途径的一条路，因为他的肩伤，我们已经很久没来过了。一排排的路灯夜晚也都工作着。我们的影子被拉的老长。

我深吸了口气：“我不想瞒着你了，从佐野开始，到我去澳大利亚，乃至此时此刻，我一直都喜欢你。”

这段话花掉了我大半的力气，我的四肢都开始了细微的抖动。我甚至不敢去看宗介此时此刻的表情。

诧异，震惊，又或是嫌恶？我已经无从去考虑，像是个犯人一样等待着法官最后的审判。

我等不到他的回答，心里的不安愈演愈烈，我颤抖着声音：“你倒是说点什么啊！”

“...凛...喜欢我？”宗介很疑惑似的喃喃低语，“为什么，为什么是我？”

他的语气所代表的结果已经再明显不过，可我还是自欺欺人的想要听他接下来的话。

“不...对不起，凛，我不知道你为什么会说喜欢我，但......”

我还没反应过来，身体就擅自转了个方向，逃离似的跑开了。我的大脑一片空白，同时伴随的是心知肚明的事实：全都完蛋了，朋友都做不成了。

刚才我明明可以用“这是个玩笑”来掩饰过去，是我放弃了这个机会，说到底也是我咎由自取。

我跑着，直到双腿颤抖的厉害，终于，一个趔趄让我直接跪在了地上。冷风灌进了喉咙，我咳的上气不接下气。但我不能停留在这，即使宗介他要决裂也不是现在，那个老好人不会任由我在外面待着。

我爬起来接着跑，只要到了宿舍就可以了。裹上被子，一切就都会过去了……

干脆让我下一秒就死去吧，我的脑海里不知为何出现了这么一句话，然后就是涌上鼻尖的酸意和心头上难以忽略的委屈。

我听到有人在呜咽，直到眼泪布满脸颊的那一刻我才意识到那是我的声音。

我哭的狼狈不堪，进到熟悉的201间后我哭的更是快要背过气去，我不知道宗介现在在哪。如果可以的话现在就让我们再也不要见面好了。

我不得不承认，今天发生这一切都在我意料之内，我想象的甚至比这更糟。可当它真实发生的时候，我所做的一切心理预设根本拦不住以排山倒海之势涌来的悲伤。

我胡乱的蹬掉鞋子，把自己裹在被里，头整个埋入枕头，哭的撕心裂肺。我不知道这样子做能隔掉多大的哭声，但我除了咬紧下唇什么也做不到。

我感觉到宗介回来了，他在焦急的跟我说着什么，但我哭的已经没有力气了，一抽一抽的吸着鼻子，我想让他别管我，可到嘴边的话全变成了一声声哽咽。

很快疲劳和精神压力让我累的再也无法动弹，我甚至不知道是睡着了还是昏过去了，总之最后我失去了意识。

我不知道最后他说了什么。

第二天我醒的很早，但我只是躺在床上一动不动。因为我知道，只要我一起身，宗介立刻就会随着声音起来，和我谈论昨天发生的事情。

我大概等了一个小时才等到宗介起床，他做什么事都很快，不一会我听他就已经收拾完毕了。

“凛，抱歉。今天让我请个假吧。”

我还是一动不动。他也不再坚持等我回话，开门走了出去。过了许久，我才把头从被里冒出来。

他果然不在了。

我已经够惨了，不要再出现其他事情了。我在心里默默的祈祷着。

来到泳池旁边，爱立刻就问我发生了什么，我愣在原地不知道该回复什么。这么快就被发现了，还是宗介说了什么。

算了都是我自作自受，我刚要开口掩盖过去，爱立刻又说：“凛前辈你是哭了吗，眼睛肿成这样。”

“诶？”我一开口发现嗓子哑的几乎说不出话，我跑到镜子前，甚至被我自己吓了一跳。如果我说我被揍了一顿应该没人会不信。

眼眶毫不意外的肿了，眼底的乌青遮都遮不住。

这时鱼住哪壶不开提哪壶的问道：“山崎学长怎么不在，他不一直都跟着部长一起来吗。”

我感觉自己鼻子的又酸了，试图掩盖过去：“他有事，不要提那家伙了。”

“诶难道说凛前辈和宗介前辈吵架了！”百太郎跑到我跟前大声说着。

我愣住了，随即我感到所有人的目光都围了过来。

这下好了，所有人都知道了。

我气的嘴角都僵硬了，按着他的头往泳池旁边推。

当然，一到了晚上我就又开始焦虑了。因为我和宗介又会在宿舍碰到，除非他退学了，或者我退学了，当然这不可能。

即使他跟我说“没关系凛我们依旧是朋友”这种话，我也再没法和他回到从前。

我决定还是像昨天一样一言不发，刚上高中时比赛输了就会一蹶不振的胆小鬼仿佛又回来了。但我管不了那么多，只是想着能拖一天是一天。  
说实话我恨不得明天就毕业。

我走进宿舍，用钥匙打开门，黑着灯，他不在。  
当然这正合我意，我伸手按开灯，只有我一个人的寝室呈现着一种寂寞的氛围。

我叹了口气，手向后伸去，想要关上门，可还没来得及碰上把手就触到了一块布料。

我后面有人这个认知让我吓了一跳，当我回过头认出对方是谁后我也只能踉跄着后退。

宗介一把拽住脚步不稳的我。而我一站住就开始奋力的挣扎，他的力气很大的吓人，我无论如何也挣扎不开。

“放开我。”我说，“你就当做昨天我在开玩笑吧。”

要绝交或者是搬出去都随你。我本应该加上这一句，但我知道我说不出口。

宗介皱了皱眉，语气也带上了一丝怒意：“你说出那种话我怎么可能当你在开玩笑！”他拽着我的手臂，把我牢牢的箍进了怀里。

他的胸膛宽阔又温暖，可我却我下意识的要逃离。他圈住我，让我整个人都埋在他怀中。鼻子几乎是立刻就酸了，但我还能忍住，可这混蛋贴着我耳朵说：“凛你不要哭。”

宗介刚说完我的眼泪就流了下来，我认命似的把眼泪全都蹭在了他的T恤上。

“你不是都拒绝我了现在说这些干什么，你这个混蛋......”

我现在看上去一定很像那种无理取闹着要跟恋人闹分手的人，但实在是不好意思，我还没有闹分手的资格。

“不，凛...我只是，你不应该决定的那么草率....更何况.....”

“更何况什么？哈，你真的以为我在开玩笑吗！”

他不说话了。我看着他的反应，原来这家伙竟然真的以为我是随便说说的。

我一时间愣在了原地。“你为什么会这么想？”，我抬起头看着他说。

“凛不是，一直喜欢七濑吗？”宗介偏了偏头，垂着眼睑说。

“什么...哈？你没发烧吧，在说什么啊你....”我被他一席话问的稀里糊涂的，“我为什么会喜欢遥啊，我们就真的只是朋友啊？”

“但你说过他是你的‘同伴’，而且只是输给他就让你气愤成那个样子。”

“喂喂...你是不是对同伴这个词有什么误解，那，那你当时对我说的‘想成为我的同伴’是什么意思？诶...等等？””

我心里突然出现了一个不怎么真实的想法，我既像自虐一般的等着他反驳我，而内心深处却希望他就这么默认。

一秒，两秒......不知道过了多久，我终究是没有等到回复。

但我发现宗介的神情变了，在我提出疑问之后，是那种不仔细看看不出的程度，但我确实注意到了。

我的眼泪下流干涸形成的泪痕让我的脸有些僵硬。我轻轻推了推他：“那个，宗介，你先松开我。”

“我不放。”我感觉他搂的更紧了。

“不...我的意思是，我们之间可能有什么误会。”

宗介靠在门上，我站在一旁

“那我问了，你——”

“我一直都喜欢你，凛。”  
一记直球从宗介那边打出来，我还没反应过来就被敲蒙了。

“那，那你昨天还...”  
“因为当时我认定你喜欢七濑，就算你说的不是玩笑话，一定也是冲动之下说的话。”即使这个时候，宗介也过分的冷静。

“你是笨蛋吗！怎么可能有人拿告白这种事开玩笑，你知不知道我有多喜欢你！昨天我鼓足勇气，结果你用那种语气回答我。”

此时此刻我说话已经完全不经过大脑了，我把所有想说的一股脑的全倒了出来，“我刚去澳大利亚那阵天天都在想你，每次我遭遇挫折支撑我的都是以后能和你一起游泳。在澳大利亚我写了但没发出去的信有整整一筐。”  
“我甚至连...”要知道我的脸肯定红的不像话了，“我连第一次自慰想的都是你.....”

这话说完我差点没把自己的舌头咬下来，我干嘛连这种事都要告诉他，听上去像我天天都在意淫他一样。

宗介愣了愣，神情逐渐变得温和了，他抬眼看着我说：

“抱歉凛，别哭了，我并不是有意让你难过的。”

宗介将手探了过来，他粗糙的指腹摩擦过我的眼角，擦拭着我泛上眼底的泪水。

“我也不是故意哭让你困扰的，但是，喜欢我就好好的告诉我啊....”

宗介没再说话，往前一步紧紧的抱住我。我的下巴枕在他的右肩上，双手也从他手臂下环过，双手覆在他的背上。

我能清楚的听到他的心跳，今天所发生的一切都像是不可能实现的梦一般，可那清晰而又有力的心跳又在提醒着我一切都是真实的。

他突然抓住我的双臂，把我按在门上，呼出的气体让我的脸颊通红。

“我可以吻你吗，凛。”宗介露出了和当时要求游接力时一样的神情。

“欸，嗯....可以...”我话还没说完，尾音就被扼杀在了喉咙里。

宗介用手将我的后脑勺和门板隔开。他舔舐着我的下唇，汲取着我口中的氧气。我甚至不知该如何回应，脑海中也是一片空白，只能用力将他抱的更紧。

“嗯……”细碎的声音从我口中流出。宗介的舌尖勾着我的舌，我们相互交缠着，唾液从我的嘴角划落。

直到我被吻到缺氧流露出不自然的哼声后他才放开我。我眯着眼睛用舌尖舔了舔唇珠，感觉有些食髓知味。

然后我突然就意识到我们两个都勃起了。

这倒也是很正常。曾经有一阵子我光是看到他的身体就会浑身发热，最后要么是偷偷发泄要么冷水淋浴。

刚刚又是接吻又是拥抱，难免会擦枪走火。

有了刚才的对话作为铺垫，我的胆子不由得大了起来。

“呐，要不要抱我，嗯？”我双手勾住宗介的后颈，他强装镇定的神情被我尽收眼底。

“你也硬了吧，怎么，难道你从没想要对我做些什么？”我用头蹭了蹭他的颈窝，放肆的向他求欢。下身就着紧贴的姿势蹭了蹭。

宗介抓住我的胳膊把我拽了下来。“不行，凛，没有准备的话我会伤到你。”

“那就让我来。”我一边慢慢的蹲下一边拽下他的裤子，我摸索到底裤的边缘，用食指直接拉下。他抓着我的头想要把我推开但终究是被我得逞了。

然后我就明白了他的担心可能不是什么“借口”。

粗长而布满青筋的性器从底裤弹出来直接拍打在脸上，我敢肯定我现在的表情一定很精彩，但本来就是我主动的，现在退缩倒显得是我害怕了。

我张口含住阳具的前端，来回舔舐着，听着宗介喘气声越来越重，我也含的更深了些。我一只手扶住根部，另一只手指尖沾了唾液向身后探去。

嘴被撑得有些难受，可即便是这样也没法整根吞入，涎水顺着我的嘴角不住的下流。龟头抵住喉咙口，让我的眼睛也覆了一层泪膜。

后穴干涩到知识进入一个指节我整个人就开始抖，我无力的跪坐在了地上，抬头望着宗介的双眼，那平日里宛如一样琉璃般的双眼早已充斥着欲望。

我本想撑着站起来，但却被宗介一把从地上捞了起来，他的左手环过我的双腿，另一只手撑住我的后背。我的裤子胡乱的堆在我的腿弯处，宗介下身的衣服也被我扒的乱七八糟的。他把我抱在床上，转身就想要离开。

“凛，我觉得我们应该冷静一下。”宗介看着我抓着他衣摆的手。

“直到现在为止你还认为我在开玩笑吗？”我气的有些发抖，宗介你到底是有多不解风情啊！

“我怕弄伤你，至少，今天不行。”宗介别过了目光，可他依旧肿胀的下体让他的话听起来没有多少说服力。

“那你就来帮我啊，不要让我一个人难受啊……”我用手抓住大腿，整个人摆出“M”的形状，将整个后穴都暴露在空气中。

我抓住宗介的手，宗介对上我的视线，喉头动了动：“接下来会发生什么我可不知道了。”

宗介舔湿了自己的中指和食指，指腹按摩着我的穴口。他的手比我大很多，手指也很长。指腹摩挲着内壁带来的触感引得我像触电一般激灵了一下。等到三根手指都能抽插自如的时候，我已经没有力气说话了。

我抬起手臂支撑，接着着自己翻了个身，准备以跪趴的姿势迎接接下来要发生的事情。我双手扒开臀瓣，回过头示意着宗介让他进来。

本以为做好了万全的准备，可真正实施起来的时候我还是痛的叫出了哭腔，宗介越在我耳边说“不要哭了凛”我就哭的越厉害。我本以为我们之间的第一次会仓促且痛苦，但实际上，它只能用“混乱”一词来形容。做到中途宗介几乎是兽性大发，按着我的腰顶着我的敏感点冲刺，我的眼泪把半个枕头都浸湿了。

刚开始我痛的要命，手指和阳具带来的感觉完全不一样，我感觉后穴几乎要被撑裂了。“还是下次再继续吧”这句话我不知道宗介一共说了几遍，但得到的也只是我毫无威慑力的一记眼刀。

直到后来整个人被操开后我才真正享受到快感，宗介一开始的紧张情绪也逐渐减退了。

“难受吗？”  
“用力...好，舒服...”

“要不要慢一点？”  
“快..再快一点，进的深一些…”

到后来就已经完全是神智不清的胡言乱语了。宗介和我换着各种不同的体位做爱。我的下半身泥泞不堪，各种体液混在一起。之后更是在不知道达到第几次高潮之后就累的昏了过去，

第二天早上，阳光透过窗帘的缝隙打在眼睛上，晃的我双眼刺痛。我尝试抬了抬胳膊，身体就像常年失修的机床一样动不动就要散架了。

“宗介？”我小声的喊了一句，没有人回我。

我感觉身上没什么粘腻的感觉，甚至可以说是清爽的过分，闻着还有香波的味道。难道是昨天他还帮我洗了澡？

我仔细的回忆了一下，发现真的是完完全全想不起来最后发生了什么。

我扶着床边的架子，往镜子旁边走。嚯，比昨天看上去更像是挨揍了。我转身想要回去穿好衣服，无意间发现后颈上出现了一个圆形的牙印。

宗介这个笨蛋！社团活动要怎么和别人解释啊。

我正趴在镜子上盘算着该如何遮挡那个明显的齿印时，宿舍门突然被打开了。我冷不丁的被吓到坐在了桌子上。来人看到我的动作直接低笑了起来。

我正愁找不到人来兴师问罪：“齿痕怎么办？”

“就说不小心磕的。”

“谁会信啊！”有时我真的完全理解不了宗介的脑回路。

“抱歉，当时太过激动了。对了，刚才我去买了早餐。”他抬了抬手给我看。

“哪有刚做完就把对方一个人丢下的啊。”我边说着边套上了衣服。谁知刚把头伸出来宗介就在我的唇角留下了一个吻。

“喂，不要突然袭击我啊！”

“凛，和我在一起吧。”宗介说着，伸手帮我整理着乱糟糟的头发。

“嗯…”我小声答应着，“我不是昨天就答应了嘛。”

“太好了。”难得露出欣慰笑容的宗介把我往洗漱间推去。“洗漱之后出来吃饭。”

“宗介，毕业后你以后打算怎么办？”

我不得不问出这个问题了，这也是我与他之间最大的问题。这些天我既希望他能够坦诚的告诉我，但我又会自私的希望他永远也不要道出真正的想法。但无论答案如何，我们不会离开彼此。

“我的梦想已经实现了。但我答应你，我绝不会放弃，我依然想要和你并肩同行。”他顿了顿，“无论是作为同伴，朋友或是恋人。我一直都希望能在你身边。”

“凛，等你登上世界的舞台之时，你还愿意等着我吗？

我敢打赌我现在的脸一定丑死了，可无论我多么用力的想要收回即将流出的眼泪，都像是作了徒然之功一样，到底只能任由它从我的眼角流下。

“你是笨蛋吗.....”我用袖子胡乱的抹了把眼泪。“你可不要让我等太久，我可是要一直往前走，直到到达水平线的彼方。”我笑着冲他说。

“要是能再次站在起跑线就好了。”

那是属于我们的无数个夏日中的一个。

那个夏日已然饱和。


End file.
